The Party Starts Now
The Party Starts Now is a Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode aired on YouTube on July 1st, 2012. It is the fourth episode in season one, and the fourth episode overall. Cadence and many dancing penguins can be seen. It is a music video episode. The full version was released on July 12th, 2012. During the Ultimate Jam, the sneak preview was on Disney Channel. Episode Description In the video, Cadence, a musician, sings her new song, The Party Starts Now, throughout the entire episode, and more Penguins, Puffles, and Famous Penguins come and start dance to it in the Dance Club. Then the lights in the Night Club go out, so Cadence moves the party to the roof, and the dancing continues on, getting even more popular, until the song ends with Cadence saying, "Cadence out." Among the penguins and Puffles, Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, The Four Ninjas, Dubstep, Happy77 (cameo), G and PH can be seen. If you look closely, you might find Herbert, who some believe to be the cause of the power outage. Trivia *At 1:26 you can see PH dancing with an Orange Puffle. *We can hear Cadence's voice for the first time. *CeCe and Rocky were thought to be in this episode, but didn't make their appearance. *The sneak peek on a Disney video had a Sensei Gray/Arctic White/Lavender penguin, but the penguin's color was changed to green. *If you look at the end of the video you will see a Sensei Gray/Arctic White penguin. *If you pause at 0:57, 1:04 and 1:58 at the right time, you will see Happy77 with no glasses and shoes. *All the mascots except The Penguin Band and Rookie have been in the video. *Cadence also appears to have the Purple Boom Box. *Herbert is seen in the animated shorts for the third time, first being Best Seat In The House and second being Puffle Trouble. * This is the second song after Better Days. * If you pause exactly at 0:55 For A Split Second And the exact time the lights go out, you'll see Herbert P. Bear . And in the beginning of Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, he is seen again next to a tree with a map and on the map the sun is crossed out. This is all might be a sign that Operation: Blackout might be coming in November. *Aunt Arctic makes a appearance once but Gary made two appearances. But actually, if you pause at 2:29 at the right time, you'll see Aunt Arctic dancing in the crowd. *It is the first music video to have a penguin/Cadence singing. *This video is the first official Club Penguin video on YouTube to have a 1,000,000 views making it a viral video. * If you look closely at the end of the video, you can see the Town but not the current one, the one from The Journey. This means that the song takes place after 2012. * This is the first song sang by Cadence. *First time to have Moderators in Animated Shorts which is Happy77. But second is in Cool In The Cold. Song Lyrics Get up, party penguins, Come on, haven't you heard? I get a lot of distance For a little flightless bird I'm a crown queen of this funky scene With my stylin' diva puffle And my ice cold beats Can I get a what what? Can I get a who? where? At the coolest club around The party starts NOW When I waddle in Turn the music loud for an epic win DJ K Dance in the house! Get ready to move You can boogie down Cause I'm spinning tunes The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! Let's begin the count down! Let's turn it up loud! Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 The party starts now! Come on, get your flippers up High in the sky And if you wave em hard enough Then you might even fly If you can't can't You can break dance 'Til you're chillin' like a villain In sub-zero arctic wind If they say "Don't dance" You say "no chance" Yeah, we bring the LOLs The party starts NOW When I waddle in Turn the music loud for an epic win DJ K Dance in the house! Get ready to move You can boogie down Cause I'm spinning tunes The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! Let's begin the count down! Let's turn it up loud! Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 The party starts now! Aaaaw yeah! I got my boom box with me and I'm ready to spin Turn tables into microphones In case you're wonderin' When the party starts and you're still asking around It doesn't start in 5 minutes! The party starts now! The party starts NOW When I waddle in Turn the music loud for an epic win DJ K Dance in the house! Get ready to move You can boogie down Cause I'm spinning tunes The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! Let's begin the count down! Let's turn it up loud! Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 The party starts now! Cadence Out! Gallery PartyStartsNowFull6.png|Happy77. Note: Glasses arent there PartyStartsNow''InSubZeroArcticWind''.png|"Chillin' like a villain in sub-zero arctic wind." PHpartynow.png|Puffle Handler dancing. HerbertInPartyStartsNow.png|Herbert making a short appearance as the cause for the power outage. PartyStartsGary.png|Gary the Gadget Guy. Lolsensei1.jpg|Sensei break dancing. PartyStartsNowAA.png|Aunt Arctic in the background dancing while a female penguin dances. Red and Blue Dancing.png|Two of The Four Ninjas dancing with Gary in the background. Dubstep.JPG|Dubstep and possibly his owner. Thepartystartsnowrh.png|Rockhopper and Yarr. auntarctic shown in the party starts now.PNG|Aunt Arctic making a cameo apperance. gary shown in the party starts now.PNG|Gary making a cameo apperance. Note: The Four Ninjas are shown. New Town In PSN.PNG|Updated Town in the video. Happy77InPartyStartsNow.PNG|Happy77's second cameo. Happy77InPartyStartsNow2.PNG|Close up of the previous image. Videos Sneak Preview: Full Version: Category:Cadence Category:Music Jam Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Music Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:2012 Category:Songs Category:iTunes